Touch the Sky
by Polarsept
Summary: !AIR GEAR AU! In a country where "Air Treks" are the new (and criminal) way of transport amongst the population's youth, Kurt Hummel should surely be excited, seeing as he's a high school student, right? 'Just another tool going to be used to torment me… Fantastic,' he says sarcastically. Well... That changes things. !Klaine!Kurtbastian ENDGAME! Kurt!Centric
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes: Hey! So basically this is an Air Gear / Glee crossover. If you don't know what Air Gear is,**

 _"_ _Air Gear_ revolves around the life of Itsuki Minami "Ikki or Crow", also known as "Baby Face", "Lil (and Little) Crow", and his friends. The story follows their use of Air Treks, an in-universe invention derived from inline skates. Initial sections of the plot carries out the introduction of characters that eventually join Ikki. As the story progresses, it focuses on their roles as Storm Riders and their quest to be on the top of the Trophaeum Tower. The pinnacle that all Storm Riders hope to reach."

 **TLDR; It's an anime about kids riding motorized rollerblades and battling each other to see who "flies" first.**

 **Basically? Edgy 8 year old anime/manga that is actually pretty inspiring and cool that I do recommend reading (as the anime was ditched).**

 **If you** ** _do_** **know what Air Gear is, awesome! You're officially on my "cool kids" list. Welcome to the club.**

 **If you recognize me from the story "Safety Dance" which I ended up never updating, I'm really sorry. The characters became really OOC and I fell out of the original plot with no way to reverse, and I ended up scrapping it with no announcement. This story, however, I do have the plot down, majority of the characters down, and a basic idea of what I'm going to write. If you have any suggestions, however, feel free to leave them in the reviews and I will be sure to take them into consideration :)**

 **This story is only** ** _generally_** **following the main story line of both shows. I'm going to try to keep the characters generally in character, but there** ** _will_** **be changes, and there** ** _will_** **be betrayals and heartbreaks and successes and wins and all that good stuff too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Air Gear**

 _Line break_

 _"_ _Fuck… Burt we can't run anymore!"_

 _"_ _Elizabeth…_ ** _Gazelle_** _… why don't you come back with us so you can actually do something_ ** _useful_** _with your pathetic creation? I mean, honestly, falling in love with this_ ** _human_** _?"_

 ** _…_**

 _"_ _I'm sorry Burt… I love you."_

 _"_ _Liz!"_

 ** _BANG_**

Cold sweat ran down his face. Pushing his bangs back from over his eyes, he glanced over at his bedside clock, the digital red numbers '6:30' lit brightly in the dark room. "Kurt! You up?" he heard being called from outside the room. Groaning and slowly pulling himself up he answered back, "Yeah dad, I'll be out in a second." Said boy took his place in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and glaring at his tired eyes in the mirror, his mind racing, ' _The hell was that dream?… That… That wasn't me…'_ The back of his head throbbed in pain, bringing on a stronger glare at himself. Finishing up in the bathroom and starting to undress himself, he let out another sigh, "Well at least I have my new Marc Jacobs collection jacket. There's _no_ way this year is going to be worse than last." Kurt slid on a black long sleeve, black skinny jeans, black boots, and his prized possession blue Marc Jacobs jacket. He threw a notebook in his leather satchel and was off, grabbing a piece of fruit and hugging his dad before leaving.

The drive to school wasn't too bad. A few familiar red jacket clad students whizzed by his truck on their new rollerblades… ' _or were they air blades? Air rollers? Air… Air Treks!'_ Kurt glared at their backs, ' _Just another tool going to be used to torment me… Fantastic'_ He snorted at the sarcastic thought, turning into the McKinley parking lot which was already filling in with students. He could see that the jocks had already taken off and stored their "Air Treks" away. Kurt grabbed his satchel and took a nervous step out of his truck door, hopping to simply be ignored by the other students, namely his bullies. "Yo! Hummel! You know the drill, fag!" Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Gaga how he hated that name. Several jocks cornered him against the wretched and awful smelling dumpster. ' _Oh gosh… Not today… Not with these Air Treks and my Marc Jacobs jacket going on… How utterly surprising…'_

"Making some new friends Kurt?"

He looked up, his fearful eyes looking at his Spanish teacher who was slowly walking by.

' _Fantastic observation Schuester. Yes, it is obvious I am making new friends with the neanderthals that are about to throw me into the dumpster.'_

Gosh how he _so_ did not need this.

 _Line break_

 _'_ _Incompetent… unfashionable… thugs…'_

Kurt slammed his locker, _'I wish I could just_ ** _leave._** _'_ He could feel a headache coming on as he made his way through the hallway. It was the second day of school and he already despised going to his classes. He glanced at the bulletin board hung up on the wall, seeing a new paper exclaiming "GLEE CLUB: NEW DIRECTIONS SIGN UP SHEET". His heart skipped a beat. A single name was written on it, 'Mercedes Jones' it read in a scripted font.

He heard a sneering ' ** _Good luck_** _'_ and is eyes snapped wide, looking around, ' _What was that?'_


	2. Chapter 1

**Takes place during episodes 1-3** **of season 1,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Air Gear**

 _Line break_

Completely _nailing_ the Glee club audition only to face the queen of annoying, Rachel Berry, was hard to face. Getting a slushy facial and a shove face first into the lockers afterwards was harder. Getting surrounded by a group of jocks on their new AT's in an empty parking lot was probably going to be the hardest. ' _Damn… This isn't good. As if facing regular bullying wasn't hard enough right?'_ Kurt looked around, his hand clutching the strap of his bag tightly. "With these new Air Treks, we're the _real_ kings of the school, right boys?" The voice rode slowly until he stopped in front of Kurt, towering over him. "And there's no one that deserves to eat our dirt more than Princess Hummel." He smirked. Kurt ripped his terrified eyes off of the predators chest and up towards his face, seeing who the perpetuator was. "Puckerman, how glad I am to be graced by your presence." He said in faux confidence. He was terrified of what they were planning. "Oh come on fag, let's see how pretty your clothes are when they're stained with blood." A punch to the stomach had him bent over in pain. "Oh come on princess, I thought you were at least a _bit_ stronger than that." A kick from behind sent him to the ground. Kurt clutched his stomach tightly and curled into himself, grimacing at the dust and dirt being kicked up as the jocks rode around him, landing punches and kicks every so often. The dust stopped and so did the hits. Kurt felt a pair of wheels on his back, "Don't forget this Hummel, we're the kings around here. Better get used to it again. The summer didn't save you fag, it only gave you a break from the pain." A final kick to the ribs and they were gone.

 _Line break_

"I'm fine dad… Just a little sore from Glee practice."

The abuse didn't stop from the jocks throughout the few days since that beating. Locker pushes and slushies to the face were nothing compared to being grinded and burned with the wheels of their Air Treks. The only "good" part of the day was Glee club, but even then Finn and Rachel ran the club and the rest of them were left to the "oohs" and "ahs" in the background. The headaches were getting worse as well, especially when he was getting pushed around and bullied by those who "ran" the school. It was as if he was about to snap, like something was trying to _break out_. That part scared him the most.

Kurt was never one for violence, preferring a more pacifistic route, but lately with Air Treks becoming popular and the bullying becoming worse, it was if every moment someone _else_ was about to take over. He was _not_ about to let his dad in, seeing as he was already working overtime in the garage and the stress from last year had nearly made him sick. _'Damn neanderthals… I cannot wait until I can just break free from this town…'_ He simply couldn't have his dad's stress on his conscious. Not with the start of all the drama that was happening in Glee and not with Puckerman riding on his back.

 _Line break_

 _'_ _Okay Hummel, maybe "Push It" and smacking Finn Hudson, the quarterback and dear friend of all your bullies, 's ass wasn't the smartest idea you've ever had.'_

A sharp kick to the ribs earned a groan of pain. "So you trying to sparkle up Hudson huh?" Another kick. Gaga those AT's hurt. "Newsflash, he's as naive as a baby duck and you're still the scum of the school." Puck grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the cold ground, ' _Oh, well this is new at least.'_ He could feel his nose dripping blood onto his precious $120 blue shirt, and his lip splitting and cracking in at least 4 areas. He could barely bring his head up to face Puckerman and look him in the eyes.

The glower rivaled ice.

"Don't forget that we run this school, _faggot_. We ride here. We fight here. Others _bleed_ on _our_ floors." He dropped Kurt and watched him crumble to the ground. " _Don't_ try to change it, Princess. Try to change _yourself_." Kurt watched him and the jocks ride away slowly. Oh how _badly_ he wanted to jump up despite the pain and show Puckerman a thing or two as he _changed_ his face with his fists. For a split second, Kurt felt a shiver run through his body and that dark thought disappeared. What was he _thinking?_

 _Line break_

The jocks had laid off the beatings for a little while after that, returning to the daily slushie like back in the good ol' days. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because Finn and the three cheerios were now integrated into the Glee club officially, or if they were just tired of messing around with Kurt's "gayness". Most likely the former. ' _Gaga if only_ ** _I_** _could stand up for myself…'_ Kurt walked down the hall towards his locker and his new best friend, seeing her mesmerized by the familiar mohawk copping bully making out with one of the wicked cheerios that joined their club. "Have you ever kissed anybody?" He opened his locker and gave himself a spritz of hairspray to keep his gloriousness in place, "Yes," following up with a snarky, "If you mean by someone the tender crook of my elbow." He put the hairspray down and got a little more serious, seeing as Mercedes was looking down, "No, I haven't… But I want to."

 _'_ ** _Tch, Hudson huh?'_** a voice spiked through his mind. _'What the fu-'_ Kurt glanced around slightly. His eye catching Puckerman at the end of the hall leaving with Sata- Santana. Learning the origin of the suspicious voice left his mind and his mouth snarled into an ugly grimace, "Okay, stop it right there Mercedes," he scoffed, taking his place leaning against the locker, "We are in _Glee_ club. That means we are at the bottom of the social heap." Mercedes looked at him as he not so jokingly said, "Special ed kids will get more play than we will." She grinned, _'Well that's a start in Operation: Cheer up Queen Aretha'_

 _"_ The only thing that gets me by is my knowledge that _we_ are superior to _all of them_." Kurt sent a disgusted look over to the jocks that walked by them, a few of them sending a nasty smirk Kurt's way. He confidently took Mercedes's hand into his elbow, "What are you wearing on our Operation Dakota Stanley field trip?" And okay, maybe he deserved the odd look thrown his way by his friend, I mean what is it with him naming things operation: ?

"Is there a dress code?" She said sarcastically, grinning now. "No, but every moment of your life is an opportunity-" **_'to fly'_** "For fashion." He finished, starting to get scared of the thoughts that randomly entered his mind. "We'll hit the mall after school," Kurt shook off his nervousness and sent her a last glance before turning and walking towards the adjacent hallway, "Meet me at lunch."

"Okay." She answered back.

Kurt didn't miss the longing look she sent him. He also didn't miss the quiet, **_'Well fuck'_** from the back of his head.


End file.
